In various applications, a drive assembly may be utilized to provide rotational power to various components. In various wheeled or tracked vehicles, for example, a final drive assembly may be mounted to a frame of the vehicle to provide rotational power, at an output hub of the drive assembly, to drive the wheels or tracks of the vehicle, and thereby move the vehicle over terrain. Such a drive assembly (and others) may include hydraulic motors for providing rotational power, and various gears for adjusting the speed of the rotational power for output at the output hub. In some cases, the motors may be operated at one or more different speeds. Transitioning the drive motors into different speed and torque modes (e.g., by changing the degree of tilt of a swash plate impinged by one or more revolving pistons of the motor) may require significant force, and thereby robust actuating mechanisms. Arranging and packaging such actuating mechanisms in what oftentimes is a relatively tight space envelop may be a challenge.